Ed's explain fanfiction
by Mon303
Summary: A short story of the Ed's explaining what is fanfiction.


Three teenage boys begin recording a video in one of their back yards. The tallest and half in this world other half in lala land holds note cards acting as a teleprompter. While a nervous, but excited skinny boy stands in front of the camera, which is held by a tripod. The last boy is on his newly purchased cell phone and could care less what the other two are doing.

"Salutations my name is Edward, but I'm also called by Edd." Announced the skinny teen wearing a black beanie.

"I'm creating a video explaining what fanfiction is and an in-depth description to the community of fanfiction."

"First things first I need to clarify some of these rumors that have been misleadingly thrown out there." He says with a stern and serious voice as a bead of sweat slides down his face signifying his nervousness has not yet departed.

"And I quote "Fanfiction writers aren't original enough to come up with their own premises and that fan authors would never keep writing fanfiction once they graduated to the "real" world of publishing." Comments Aja Romano from The Daily Dot. This is immediately taking the whole concept of fanfiction downhill and I'll have you know that there are plenty of published authors who write original work as well as fanfiction. One of my favorite authors is R.J. Anderson, or what about E.L. James, known of his mega-bestselling Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Blah blah blah." The boy on the cell phone begins.

"Tell them the real reason sock head. People read and write fanfiction because the fans can't get enough of me." He says with a smirk.

"Eddy I am in the middle of something."

He ignores Edd and pushes him aside to take over the video.

"Once the tv show ended people now have to resource to reading stories about me. Stories like where I'm king of the town and you know rolling in dough."

The tall boy in a green jacket holding onto a laptop interrupts him.

"Look Eddy all the stories that have been written about us." He says excitedly.

"Haha look at that Ed." Eddy mocks as the two begin to laugh hysterically.

"It's unmoral to laugh at others writings Eddy. For they have taken the time and energy to write up their own story." Edd pushes out of the way to retain his spot back in front of the camera.

"Now where were we? That's right, people use fanfiction as a way to improve their writing, by having a world that exists and using the already known rules to build plots and plan stories. In addition it's an excellent way to kill time, help with a writer's block, or even just for fun."

Eddy and Ed continued to laugh and roll on the floor. Edd had about just enough from them and went over to shut off his computer.

"This is rich look at some stories that people wrote about you sock head." Eddy said as Ed and him continued to laugh.

Edd looked at the screen. Thousands of stories wrote about them, written from people all over the world. About 3.4k to be exact, and just on one web site . The screen displayed a search for character A as Edd. Mainly only stories of Edd being the main character would be shown. At the top of the list is what caught Edd's eye. "Romantic love story about Edd." He became instantly red in the face. Then with further investigation he read character B as Kevin.

He was shocked and at a loss for words. Why would be a in a romantic story and with Kevin of all people. He scrolled down and found more. Love story after love story about him and mainly Kevin. He quickly began typing up in search of stories with stories as character A as Eddy. He laughed to himself and pointed at the screen.

"Looks like I'm not the only one paired with Kevin in a fictional love story." He said beginning to laugh.

Eddy rushed over to the computer eyes wide.

"No way he begun to read. Lee, Lee, Lee, Kevin, Edd, and Lee." He read aloud. Edd and Ed now began to laugh at his misfortune.

"What is this? What is wrong with people?" Eddy yelled as he continued scrolling. He stopped and a smile swept over his face.

"I'm happy now." He stated then walked over to a chair and began to check his phone.

Ed and Edd stopped laughing and went over to see what made Eddy stop getting angry. They saw a story that was opened and read the description. "Eddy is now going out with Nazz and all the guys are jealous. In addition he is prom king, but it all go to his head?"

They looked over at him and he shrugged.

"What? That one story made up for all the rest." Then looked back at his phone.

Edd laughed to himself. "Your right Eddy I'm just grateful that we won't be forgotten. And I want to thank you all who contribute to fanfiction because without you, reading, and writing, then who knows maybe we will have another season. I highly doubt it, but who knows."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Eddy said with a smirk.


End file.
